What You Don't Know
by pixie4sparks
Summary: After years of living in the shadow of her superstar brother, Noannie Williams is the new it girl in Dillon. But, with late nights out, a new boy, and her past in Gatling coming back to haunt her; she wishes to fade in again. But, things can't be un-done.


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Friday Night Lights**_**.**

**Smash's Point of View**

No one ever knows what to expect from me. I can be a complete asshole one second and hugging my mother the next. I'm more unpredictable than Saracen's moods.

But, for some unfathomable reason; I like it that way.

I went to some random person's house with some other guys on the team after a dominating victory against Arnett Mead. The party was already in full swing when we got there and I immediately split to hunt some action.

"Yo," I called. "Collette, how the hell are you?"

The blonde vixen turned around and rolled her eyes at me but, she made her way towards me anyway. Now, I wasn't interested in Tyra anymore. She had really matured and was focusing on school, so she wasn't really my type. Besides, Riggins and I were getting along swell and I wasn't about to even risk doing damage to our on and off the field relationship. Plus, although Riggins and Tyra weren't together he was still oddly protective of her and I wasn't asking to get my head smashed in (no pun intended) by number thirty-three.

"I'm fine Smash, but, you're not going to be in about thirty seconds," Tyra said in a way that said she knew something I didn't.

I gave her a questioning look and she bit her lip.

"Look I really don't want to be the giver of bad news but Tim and I have been looking for you everywhere," Tyra said seriously.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Noannie," Tyra started, but paused.

"What happened to my little sister? Is she alright?" I asked, worry filling me.

"Well…Tim's been trying to get her down. She won't though, she even slapped him and Tim's half-intoxicated so he really can't force her off," Tyra rambled out.

"Getting her down from what?" I said, my voice rising this time. "Where is she? What's going on?"

"We can't get her off the table!" Tyra almost yelled. "When I found her she was wasted and dancing but she wouldn't come with me so that's when I got Tim. But, by the time he came clothes were coming off and…"

I couldn't listen to her anymore. My ears were red with fury and my face felt hot. Tyra had to be mistaken, it couldn't be my sister. It just couldn't be. I ran through the house not really sure of where I was headed and Tyra was hot on my heels.

I finally came to a thick crowd and pushed through them like they were Arnett Mead's defense. Then, all I saw was red.

My little sister was standing on a table in the middle of the room with a cup of god knows what in her hand and dressed in only a short skirt and a bra. She didn't even have shoes on.

Tim was visibly drunk but, still trying to talk Noannie into coming down.

I looked around at the crowd I was in and felt sick. There were all sorts of people: my teammates, nameless faces that I saw in the school hallways and even people from surrounding schools.

They were wide-eyed and chanting her on. I noticed some cameras snapping pictures. At that moment, I felt stronger than any amount of steroids could ever make me.

I let out a fierce growl that made those closest to me back away and I made my way towards Riggins.

Noannie was facing the other way and she continued to dance. Tim turned to me with an apologetic look. The look was rare on Tim's face and I realized at that moment that it didn't suit him. But, maybe this was the only time Tim had really felt sorry for anyone else but himself.

"Fuck man," Tim slurred. "She won't come down. I don't know what to do."

I glared at him and immediately felt guilty, this wasn't Tim's fault and I knew it. But, I wanted someone to blame.

"Noannie!" I yelled so loud that even with the music blaring she could still hear me clear as day.

She turned around a tipsy smile still on her face but when her eyes met mine she immediately sobered. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. The drink in her hand fell to the floor and her arms crossed around her chest. Noannie opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. I was done with her just standing there so I lifted myself on the table and carried her down to the floor.

I carried her all the way upstairs to an empty room, Riggins and Tyra following closely behind.

I threw her down on the empty bed and the four of us sat in silence for a moment. I got disgusted staring at my sister in a bra so I attempted to take my jacket off so I could give it to Noannie but I quickly realized that I wasn't wearing one.

I helplessly looked at Tim but he shook his head, Tyra stood up and said "I'll find a jacket somewhere."

She sprinted out the door, happy to escape the awkwardness.

When Tyra left, I finally found my voice.

"What the fuck was that? Huh? What were you thinking?" I screamed. "That's right you weren't thinking! Look at you, up there on the table looking like some tramp! You're better than that! You were raised better than that!"

Noannie pulled her knees into her chest on the bed and started to cry.

Tim stayed eerily silent, I knew he was disappointed. He loved Noannie like a sister too.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. I didn't know what to do with myself or the situation at hand.

The door suddenly opened and I opened my eyes hoping to see Tyra with a hoodie. But, instead I saw the new freshman quarterback J.D. McCoy.

"Whoa, sorry" McCoy said, and after glancing around he left and shut the door behind him.

Noannie lifted her head up from her lap just as McCoy left.

"Brian…" Noannie started.

"Don't. Just don't. Okay? Not right now," I interrupted. Tim stood up and ruffled Noannie's hair.

"I've got to go man," Tim said, slapping my shoulder lightly. "Good luck, I'll talk to you at school Monday to see…what's happening."

I sighed loudly and nodded. When Tim opened the door to leave Tyra came walking in. "I couldn't find anything, sorry," she said, apologetically.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

"You want a ride Tyra?" Tim asked. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah but I'll be the one driving," Tyra said, snatching Riggins' keys out of his hand.

When the two of them left I regained my composure and said "I'll be right back. I'm going to go make my way around the party and I'm going to come and get you in twenty minutes. Then, I'll take you home. But, you don't leave this room. You hear?" I scolded.

Noannie didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

I left to go see a few people and get my mind off of the ugly situation I would soon have to deal with.

**Author's Note: I know it's random. But, just go with it. This will eventually be Noannie Williams/J.D. McCoy. Smash, Tim, and Tyra are major factors in the story. But, Julie, Matt, Landry, Tami, and Eric will be in it too. Oh and Smash's mom. Shelia does not exist in this. I know Smash wasn't around when J.D. was but that's why it's called fan fiction. Deal with it. Review!**


End file.
